


Racing Heart

by danceswithhamsters01



Series: Reddit Prompts [73]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Animal POV, Darkspawn, Gen, Grey Wardens, Pets, Rescue, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: Based on a prompt from r/dragonage.Prompt 3: RunThe mabari the Grey Warden helped cure at Ostagar is searching for them.





	Racing Heart

Run! He could run, that much he knew. Panting, air making his throat dry. _Keep running! Run, run, run! _

All of the people that had taken care of him were gone or worse after that fateful night. The enemy had washed over the place like a river cresting its bank but left dead and dying in their wake instead of mud.

_Run! Keep running! Keep going! Must not stop, CANNOT stop! Run!_

The kind one was out there, he knew it. Something, he didn’t know what exactly, told him she was. He needed to find her. She’d brought the vital ingredient for the medicine that saved him. _Keep running! Keep following the trail!_

The wind shifted, he caught the scent of the ones following him. A snarl came from his parched throat. He will not let them have him! Help, he needed to get help. He was just one, they were many. He kept running, claws and paws digging into the earth as he passed.

A memory came to him as he ran, following the scent, her scent. It smelled like the small purple flowers that bloomed in bunches in the early spring and something else, something that he’d only smelled around the augurs when he was a pup.

“_It’ll take a couple of days. Why not check on him after the battle? He might… well, just come take another look, yeah?”_

She’d been bright-eyed, a bit unsure of herself, especially when compared to his old master. But she’d been eager to help, nonetheless. It was why he hadn’t attacked when she tried to put the muzzle on him. She wasn’t a warrior, not like his master, but she’d been intriguing.

The sounds of the ones following him, the ones that had left nothing but death and ruin in their wake, the ones who’d taken his old master from him, grew louder and louder. They were gaining on him. He pushed himself to run. They could sense him. And he could sense them.

He kept running until that strange smell from that bright-eyed lady touched his nose once again. She was near! She had others near her! He’d found her! They could help! Whining as he forced aching muscles into the home stretch, he pushed himself harder, ran faster. And then he could see her. He let loose a howl and a volley of warning barks.

_Wait for me, please! Wait for me!_

The bright-eyed woman stopped in her tracks and turned around. She knelt down as he came up to her, panting from weariness. But now wasn’t time to rest, not when he was being followed. He whined and yipped. Turning to point with his snout, he barked again. The monsters who’d been following him came into view.

“I won’t let them hurt you,” she said as she readied her staff, the crystal at its top glimmering. The man with her drew his sword and shield, while the other woman began whispering a chant and weaving her hands in strange patterns.

He wouldn’t let them do all the fighting. He snarled and went for the throat of the first genlock to get close enough. He wouldn’t let them hurt her, not if he could help it.


End file.
